Busting Loose
by stayreal0213
Summary: After an incident at school, Bella doesn't have any choice except to live with Charlie. Unfortunately, Charlie has some plans of his own. What's going to happen with Bella? And who is this mystery person in the picture? Can you guess?
1. Chapter 1 Bella's Bitter Beginning

_Bella's Point of View (BPOV)_

I moved from the bright and sunny city of Phoenix, Arizona about two months ago to a place of constant rainfall. It rains here about 95 percent of the time. Where am I? Forks, Washington. I moved here to live with my father and to get away from the trouble that lurked around every corner in Phoenix. I've always had a short fuse and a bad temper. I never let anybody know about it. It's not one of those things that you can just have a conversation about, but it always seems to rear its ugly head whenever it feels like its necessary. Somebody could do or say the wrong thing and I would swing on them. Whether it was big or small, it didn't matter. I wouldn't say a word to them, I would just punch them in the face or something. I guess the last straw was when one day after school, at West Phoenix High School, I was standing at my locker getting my books that I needed to take home and a jock came up behind me, grabbed my ass, and whispered in my ear "When are you gonna let me get in that ass and make you scream my name?" Yeah, I lost it. I seen red and I wanted to watch it flow. I turned around, stared deep in his eyes, softly kissed his lips while my left had was knotted up in his hair as I trailed my right hand down his chest, down his stomach, over the waistband of his jeans, and I proceeded to rub his dick gently on the outside of his pants.

After a few seconds of that, the prick was hard beneath my hand. That's when I grabbed a fist full of hair and his junk. I brought him down to his knees and made him beg for me to forgive him. When I finally got tired of him screaming like a little bitch, I kicked him in the balls and then in the face. Needless to say, the asshole got nothing and I got expelled from school, probation for two years, and six months of anger management/therapy. Yeah, I know it probably doesn't make much sense, but the jock turned out to be the mayor's son. What an excellent coincidence.

Consequently, since I got expelled from school, I had to find another high school to attend. Well, to make a long story short, all of the schools around Phoenix didn't want me there. I'm not really sure if it was because they just really didn't want me there or if it was because the mayor was just trying to be an asshole. I see that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

After having so much trouble in Phoenix my father, Charlie, offered for me to move to Forks to live with him and attend school there. He said that he could convince the board to let me into Forks High. Great.

So, here it is the summer before my senior year starts and I just got home from my fourth anger management/therapy session. That's too much to say over and over again, so I've shortened it down to "AMT". I was doing some thinking on my way home and I have come to the realization that when I get angry I gain a giant boost of confidence. I would have never made out with a guy in public, like I did with that jock. Especially a guy that I didn't know and I would have _never_ rubbed on his dick. Not to mention, the fact that nobody _never_ even noticed me back in Phoenix. I would be willing to bet my right arm that it was all just a joke. The joke and whoever he was trying to impress probably never thought that I would react the way that I did. Even so, I hadn't done anything to bring such an act onto me. I was an outsider and I never fit in with anybody.

God, I need to talk to somebody. I don't feel like listening to my mother ramble on and on about "It'll get better Bella, just give it time." and all of that other blah, blah, blah. Charlie is still at the station and really, I don't want to hear his lecture of how I brought this all on myself. So, I pull my cell out of my pocket and dial the ten digits of the ONLY person that can possibly understand.


	2. Chapter 2 Mood Swinging

_BPOV_

"Bella! Whatcha doin' homie?" She answers after the second ring. She speaks with this unique southern, but ghetto/skateboarder accent and uses all of the terminology. Some might find this funny or annoying, but for me it's actually quite entertaining and refreshing to listen to her talk.

"Nothing much. Just got home from AMT. God! This sucks." I tell her, as I sit in my truck in the drive way.

"Oh, I bet. I didn't like it either when I had to go through it. Is Charlie and Renee bothering you about it?"

"Are you kidding me? Charlie will give me his lectures every now and again, about how I brought it all of myself and that if I make some friends that maybe I will be a happier person. Then Renee, God! Renee just likes to give me that sad 'oh Bella it will be okay and we all still love you' speech. She acts like I've got a deadly disease or something." I rant and rave into the phone.

She laughs like I'm amusing. "That blows. Well, just so that you know. Renee treated me the same way. And well, Charlie never really said anything. I could tell that he wanted to, but I guess he felt weird about it being that my father had just passed away. But Bella, they are just being parents."

"Yeah, I know. That is why I call you. You always understand and don't act like a parent. You play your role perfectly." I confess to her.

"Well that's what I'm here for. How do you like Forks?" She asks, trying to change the subject.

"Um….well. It's kind of boring. I can only imagine what going to school here will be like."

"Good luck to ya. I don't want to know. It will be _nothing_ like Phoenix, I'm sure." She laughs.

"Shut up!" I laugh back.

There was a brief awkward silence.

"I wish you were here." I tell her after releasing a deep sigh.

"Yeah, me too. We need to schedule a visit or something."

"I will check the school calendar because school starts in about 3 weeks. Maybe I can come down there and save you the hassle of coming here." I've never been to her house before. When her father passed away, being that she was his only child, she got everything. Including a huge house that is bought and paid for.

"Yeah, that would be straight. Um, look. I've got to get to rehearsal. I'll call you later and we can further discuss this."

"Rehearsal? What are you rehearsing?" I ask with surprise and curiosity.

"Shit! That's right. I haven't talked to you in while. I'm about to graduate. I'm graduating in about a week from now. We've got finals this week and I've been trying to find a job to put my degrees to good use." She informs me.

"See, you don't tell me anything anymore! Shame on you!" I say in mock anger.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. Things have just been really crazy lately. Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I've really got to go. I'm running late. I'll call you later. I promise." She says in a hurry

"Okay, but only because you promised. I love you." She has always been the only person that I could say those three words to. Yeah, I love my mom and dad, but I don't say it to them. I have never really been able to explain why, but maybe it's because I just figure that they already know, so why say it.

"I love you, too. See ya." And she hangs up.

As I sit there, I day dream about what I imagine living in Forks will be like. I can only come up with one thing. Boring. Forks is just like one of those small towns that you see in the movies. Nothing ever happens here and being the police chief's daughter won't help anything either. As I wrap my brain around my theories, I notice that my cell is buzzing.

"Hey Dad." I say flipping it open.

"Hey Bells. Have you made it home okay?"

"Yeah. I was just sitting in the truck and just got off the phone."

"Ah, well. I was just wondering. There wasn't an answer when I called the house. Listen, do you have plans for tonight?" He asks.

With him knowing that I don't really know anybody here, that was a _really_ stupid question. "Charlie, please. I don't know anybody here. What makes you think that I would have any plans? I mean, come on." I snap.

"Easy, Bells. I was just asking because I have some good news."

"Oh, sorry." I mumble.

"It's okay, honey. I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay. Bye Dad."

"Bye Bells." He says and then I hang up. I can somewhat tell that this anger management stuff is working, but only just a little. I still believe that it's something that I could work on in the privacy of my own home.

After getting inside, I go to the kitchen to wash my hands and get dinner started. I'm not really sure as to what it is that I want to make, but I know that I don't want anything simple. I finally decide upon baked lemon pepper chicken, homemade biscuits, homemade mashed potatoes, and a few vegetables. I might even bake a cake for dessert.

By the time dinner is done, I hear Charlie pulling into the drive way. I set the table and make our plates. Charlie comes in, slides his boots off, and takes his seat at the table.

"Wow, Bells. You really out did yourself." He tells me with a smile. "It all looks good."

"Thanks. I wasn't in the mood for anything simple. I have a cake cooling on the counter." I inform him as I take my first bite. Even I must confess that I've done a good job tonight. It's wonderful.

Charlie takes several bites. "Mmmmmmm….Bells. This is excellent!"

"Thanks. So, what's the good news?" I ask to change the subject.

"Well. I've been invited to join the FBI as an investigator. If things go well with that, I might advance up even more."

"That's great Dad! Congratulations." Charlie is very good at his job. I kind of feel proud of my dad.

The rest of dinner was perpetual silence.

"So, how are your anger management classes going?" Dad said as I got up from the table to clean up the kitchen and the dishes from dinner.

"They're going good, I guess." I responded while turning around to grab Charlie's dishes.

"Yea, I've noticed a little bit of a difference in your reaction to some things. I'm glad to see that you're handling this responsibly, Bells."

"Um….thanks." I say as I grab the icing from the pantry. "I think it's kind of boring though."

"Well, you'll get the hang of it. Just hang in there, Bells. After all, you did bring this all on yourself."

"Yes, _daddy_. I know that I screwed up." I say sarcastically as I spread the icing over the cake.

"I'm sure you do, but still watch your tone. I _am_ your father." He says in a stern voice as I finish up with the cake.

"Now that the kitchen is clean, I'm gonna go read a little Jane Austen before bed."

"Alright, Bells. Good night."

"Yeah. You too." I say making my way up the stairs.

I get in my room and grab my personal items that I need for showering and such. As I prepare for my bath, I drift off to my dream land again. I wonder if Charlie is right about me having friends, if it will make me a happier person. My therapist thinks that I'm depressed, but it's turning from sadness to anger. Maybe I should try to make friends here. Maybe it will make time fly by and then I can go on with my adult life. Who knows? I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. I mean, it's not like I've never had friends before. I had a few in Phoenix. I just never fit into a group to have more than just two or three. Besides, I know it won't kill me to at least try.

After I get my shower and ready myself for bed, I climb in under the blankets of my comfy domain and reach for my trusty book that is resting on my nightstand. Ah, Jane Austen. My Favorite Author. I have many of her works, but my favorite is Pride and Prejudice. Three hundred and ninety-nine pages of some of the best literature ever written. I flip through until I find my marking of where I left off. "The next day opened a new scene at Longbourn. Mr. Collins made his declaration in form…"

As I drift off into fantasy world, my dream starts automatically as if I just stepped into a movie theatre. I'm in a grassy clearing, looks like a meadow. Fifteen feet away is a thick forest. It is so thick that there is barely any visible sunlight. After turning in a slow circle, I finally reach my starting point to find that there is a man standing in front of me without a face. I look behind him and discover that he is accompanied by six other people. Out of curiosity, I turn to look behind me and find that there are only four people behind me. All of them without a face.

"What's going on?" I mouth, but there isn't a sound and it doesn't seem to bother me. The man standing in front of me takes my left hand and holds it gently with his left hand. He then takes his right hand and brushes my cheek with his thumb. I look at his clothing and he is in a tux, so I take a look at myself and notice that I am in a white gown.

I wake up the next morning with the feeling of refreshment. I lay there for a minute thinking about the dream that I just woke up from, just because I can. Why do I feel so refreshed? What is the meaning to my dream? What the hell kind of dream was that? What time is it anyway? I ask myself. I look over at the clock perched on the nightstand. Wow, it's 12:48 PM. I am really getting a little on the lazy side. I actually can not wait for school to start. It will give me something to do with my day. I never thought that I would ever be this bored and looking forward to school. It's Friday and Charlie is at work. I cleaned the house up on Wednesday, so I have absolutely nothing to do today. I would get a job, but Charlie refuses to let me. He says that it's not necessary and that he doesn't think that it would be a bright idea with my anger issues. What. Ever.

I sit up on the side of the bed, reach for my cell to unhook it from the charger, and flip it open. Wow! To my surprise I have seven missed calls, five voice mails, and eight text messages. I was really popular while I was sleeping. Three of the missed calls were from Charlie, but the rest was from my special confidant. I take a look at the text messages and ALL of them were from her.

"WHAT!" I scream with excitement. "Shit!" I yell as I rush around to get dressed and straighten up my room. I don't even bother with the voicemails. I don't have time. Why did I have to sleep so hard? Gah! And why didn't somebody let me in this secret visit? I just talked to her yesterday afternoon and she never said anything about it. Then Charlie didn't even give any hints last night of having visitors coming in today! What the hell is going on here?

As I'm rushing around, I hear "_Don't tell me if I'm dying cus I don't wannna know. If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go. Don't wake me cus I'm dreaming of angels on the moon. Where everyone you know never leaves too soon..._" sing from my cell phone. Ah, Thriving Ivory. One of my favorite bands. I run across the room to grab my phone and flip it open.

"Hey." I say breathless

"What are you doing, Bells? Why haven't you answered your phone?" Charlie asks with concern.

"I'm cleaning and I actually just woke up. Sorry! Over-react, will you!" I yell.

"Bella, calm down. Are you dressed and ready to go?"

"Um...yeah." I say looking around to make sure. "When will you be here?"

"I'm pulling into the drive way now." He informs me.

"Okay! I'm on my way!" I say hanging up on him. Ooops.

I grab my cell phone, my wallet, and run out of my room, down the stairs and out the front door. There, standing three feet in front of me, is the one person that I feel as though I can confide in and completely be myself around. The only person that excepts me for who I am and understands everything that I am going through. There, standing in front of me is Amy.

I haven't seen Amy for months! So, this is a very exciting relief. We rush to each other and wrap our arms around each other, like we are meeting for the first time.

"Oh God, I've missed you!" I say after releasing a deep sigh. I feel that lump in my throat as I try to hold back my tears. _Don't cry Bella. Don't. Cry._

"I know! I've missed you, too homie." Amy tells me in a weak voice before backing away. Good, I'm not the only one. "Now, c'mon! I'm freakin' starving! The plane's food was some nasty shit!"

I can't help but to giggle to myself at her.

"Yuck! I don't _even_ want to know."

I crawl in the back of the police cruiser as Amy returns to her place up front. She giggles and turns a little to look back at me.

"I can't wait to get my rental car in a lil' bit! It makes me uneasy to ride in this thing! I feel as though I'm betraying somebody or something." She laughs.

"Oh God! I know the feeling. Thank god I have my truck or I might have gone insane by now."

Charlie clears his throat. "Easy ladies. It's getting you front point A to point B, isn't it?" He says with a grin.

"Yea, but still. You're used to it. It's your freakin job! Bella and I have had to ride in one of these bastards without a choice." She argues.

"Okay, okay. I see your point. So, where am I taking you ladies for lunch?"

"Doesn't matter." Amy says. "Just PUH-LEASE make sure that it's something good."

"Anywhere is fine with me, Dad" I say.

"Okay, the diner it is." He says turning into the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3 News or Good News

_BPOV_

We get inside and grab a booth. We aren't even seated good before the waitress is standing beside our table. She was slightly shorter than me and very pixie-like. She was very thin with small features. She was just so tiny! She had short, spiky, black hair with dark eyes, and fair skin.

"Hi! My name is Alice and I will be your waitress this afternoon." She informs us in the most cheerful tone you could imagine. "May I get you anything to drink?"

Charlie orders his usual cup of black coffee with a small glass of water. I ask for a coke and proceed to look over the menu to decide on what I'm in the mood to eat.

"I'll have a glass of sweet iced tea, thanks." Amy says looking up at the waitress with her bright smile.

"Okay! I'll have your beverages to you in just a sec!" Alice Chirps.

I watched our waitress as she grabbed another order and proceeded to get our drinks. She just seemed so optimistic, so bubbly, but so graceful all at the same time. She was basically skipping around the diner and never dropped a thing! If that were me, I would have taken two steps and then fell with my face in the middle of somebody's dinner.

She brings us our drinks of choice and jots down our food order. After she leaves, I decide to turn my attention to Amy.

"So, what made you decide to order something plain to drink? You usually get something a little weird."

"Well, I was craving sweet tea. That's really all I drink anymore." She tells me. "Well, that and water. Every once in a while I'll grab a soda."

"Oh. I was just expecting something like coke, sprite, and sunkist mixed together. That used to be your favorite."

"I know. It still is. I'm just tryin' to chill with the sodas."

At that moment, Charlie clears his throat. "Okay ladies. Let's discuss Amy's sudden visit."

"Yeah, what's with that?" I ask, suddenly anxious to know.

"Well, it's good news." He says and they both look at me. "As you both know, I've been promoted. I'm not going to be the sheriff of Forks anymore. I'm going to be an FBI investigator. I'll be working out of an office in Seattle, but I've got to go to Washington, D.C. for a while to go through training and everything that comes with the new job."

"That's great Dad!" I squeal, instantly forgetting our surroundings.

"So, wait. What does that have to do with Amy?" I ask.

"Well, when Dad found out about his promotion a few days ago, he called me to see if I had any plans for a while. My only plans were to find work, but nobody seems to be hiring in Georgia. So, Dad asked me if I would like to come and stay here and keep you company while he was gone. I agreed. He's gonna loan me my share to get a place. I'll be moving here in a couple of weeks." She informs me. This is even better than I thought.

"Your share?" I ask her.

"And where are you going?" I asked, turning to look at Charlie.

"Yea, my room mates are coming with me. God! I can't wait for you to meet them!" She says full of excitement.

As Amy begins to tell me about her room mates, our lunch arrives. We discuss all of the details and plans as we eat. Excellent! My sister is moving to Forks! Although, I wish all of this happened a lot sooner than it did. Amy and her room mates will arrive a week before school starts. That won't give me much time to spend any time with her. On top of all of this, Charlie is leaving for Washington, D.C. soon.

"Now, before you even ask. Because I know you're about to go there." She starts. "No, I didn't come thousands of miles just for you to be informed. I came all this way to go ahead and look for a place, and you're gonna help me." She says with a smile.

"Great! When do we start?" I ask with all of the excitement that I am filled with. As Amy would say, I'm stoked!

"As soon as I get my rental. Dad is gonna drop us off after lunch." She tells me.

As we're finishing up our lunch, Charlie looks at his watch, "Well, ladies. It's been nice having lunch with you, but I really should get back to work. It's not gonna get done all by itself and I didn't get promoted for nothing." He smiles.

And with that, we all got up, paid for lunch, left our waitress a five dollar tip, and proceeded to the police cruiser.

About half an hour later, Amy and I were walking into Newton's rentals as Charlie was driving away.

"Hello! My name is Mike. How may I assist you today?"

"Uh, yeah. I have a car reserved." Amy replies.

"Okay. What is the name that the reservation is under?"

"Amy Dorsey."

"Okay. I have everything printing out. I'll have someone with you in just a moment."

"Okay, thanks." She says before looking at me, sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes.

I, of course, can't help but to bellow a laugh. The guy looks at us and asks, "So, are you ladies traveling?" I can't help but to wonder if he seen her.

In unison Amy and I reply "No." After a quick giggle, Amy continues, "She lives here and I'm moving here to keep her some company."

"Ah, I see. I've lived here all of my life."

"That can't be too long." I blurt out without thinking. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean that how it came out. I actually didn't mean to say it at all. I mean, you look like you're my age. I mean, you don't look...never mind." GAH! There's that sudden heat in my face! I hate it when I blush. Who does that anymore? I hate it with a passion!

"It's okay. I'm only 18 years old." He says.

"Me, too. Are you still in school?" I ask. It wouldn't hurt to know at least one person on the first day at my new school.

"Yes. Forks High. I'll be a senior this year. How about the both of you?"

Amy laughs a throaty laugh. "Gee, thanks handsome, but I just graduated college. My dear sister, here, will be joining you though."

"I thought you two were sisters. You look almost like twins. Well, except for the height, hair, and eyes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"And the fact that Amy is like 90 percent muscle and I'm not any at all." I argue.

"It's okay sweetheart. No worries." She tells Mike. "And Bella, well, if you got your head out the books and join in on some kind of athletic activities, you might be more than skin and bones. Reading is good, but not _all_ the time."

Before I could argue with her, an older man came in that looks like an older version of Mike. I assume it's his father.

"Hello ladies. You must be Charlie's girls."

"Yeah." Amy says as he shakes our hands.

"Okay. Well, let's get ya all set up."

We walk outside and I take a seat on the side walk and watch from afar as they walk around the car, inspecting the inside and outside of the car. I was thinking that it was a nice car when I started to drift off into thought about the differences between Amy and me. We do look a lot alike. We both have the same mom, but different dads. While I'm five foot four inches tall, weighing 110 pounds, and slender, Amy is five foot two inches tall, weighs around 135 or 140 pounds, and she's mainly muscle and athletic. I have long, wavy, dark brown hair and brown eyes. Amy also has long, wavy hair but her's is a brownish blonde color. Mainly blonde and she has blue eyes that change colors occasionally. I've always admired her for her eyes. They are so beautiful. I call her "cat eyes" because they're shaped like the eyes of a cat and mine are just big and round. Amy also has some things that I don't. She has a big butt and huge boobs! She wears a D cup bra. I only wear a B cup bra and my butt is barely there. I have one, but it's barely there. I got a lot of my features from Charlie, but Amy is basically Renee's mini-me.

"And we're ready for take off!" Amy squeals, breaking me away from my train of thought.

She walks over to me, waves the keys in the air, and says "It's a Cadillac baby! And _not_ just any Cadillac! It's a muthafuckin' pearly white 2008 Cadillac CTS _with_ tinted windows _and_ a bangin' system! Try that on for size bitches!" She says with slight laughter in her voice. She sounds so excited about the car. I can't help, but to giggle at her. She just _always_ seems to know what to say or do to get me to smile.

"It's nice. I take it that you like this better than your car." I say, but it's more of a question than a statement.

"Uuum...no. That's a big ten negative little buddy." She laughs. "NOTH-THING can be better than my baby. Why, you say? Cuz my ride is the SHIT!" She says as we laugh at her confidence in her car. See, why can't I have such confidence? I'm like a freakin hermit with a bit of a temper.

"What's the matter shawty?" She asks. That's the nickname that she's given me. Shawty. _Apparently_ it's something they say in the south.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking. Nothing important." I tell her. She tries to say something, but I cut her off. I know she wants to question me, but there's really no need to. "So, what kind of house are you looking for?"

We talk for a brief moment and then she wraps her arm around mine to pull me up. As we walk to the car, she starts to describe a house. "Well, for starters it has to be five bedrooms."

"FIVE! Wow! How many people are going to be _living_ there?" I can't help but to be surprised.

"Well, Shawty, there's me, you, and then my three room mates."

"Oh. When you said 'room mates' I was only expecting two and I thought that I would stay at home." I confess my confusion to her.

"Bella, how do you expect me to keep an eye on you _and_ keep you company with us being in two different houses? Because me and my room mates can not all fit in that re-ke-dink little house of Dad's." She says before giggling a little. "And yes, there are three of them. Katie, Kristin, and Kristina."

"You would be the odd man out. I think that is just our family." We both laugh about that because we are just a little different from most families. "But I guess you're right about the living arrangements."

"So, _anyway_. Five bedrooms and it _HAS_ to have at _least_ three bathrooms. It has to be something nice and not some trashy ass piece of shit." She says with her nose just a little wrinkled.

"."

We get in the car and the inside is just as nice as the outside. All black interior. She starts the car and it just purrs. If you weren't listening for it, you wouldn't even know that the car was turned on. As she goes to pull the car into drive, all you hear, loud and clear is "_I'm so addicted to all the things you do when you're goin' down on me in between the sheets. All the sounds you make with every breath you take, it's not like anything when you're loving meeee_..."

Amy leaves the car in park and answers her phone. "WHAT'S UP?" She says loudly.

"Yea, I just got the rental, so Bella and I are gonna go lookin at some places. I'll call you back later and let ya know what's up...aight...see ya." And she hangs up.

"That was one of the girls callin to make sure that I'm alright since I haven't contacted them in a while." She tells me and we drive off.

Amy's already done some research on some places around forks, so we look at those first. We drive around for at least four and a half to five hours going from house to house, looking at the inside and outside, talking with the owner, and checking prices.


	4. Chapter 4 Rental Cars & Habitat Hunting

_APOV_

I'm riding back to my house after having a celebration dinner with my room mates Kristin, Katie, and Kristina. I am in deep thought as to what it is that I am going to do. My room mates and I graduate a little more than a week from now and I've been trying to find a better job over the past two weeks. After my internship was up at the job that I have, the pay just wasn't good enough to continue on with it and all of the places that I have checked on just didn't pay good or either they weren't hiring. Great. With the way that the economy is, I know that any job is better than no job at all, but at the same time I don't want a job that insults my intelligence. During my junior year of high school, I started taking college courses after school. Now, I am 25 years old and I've completed law school and passed the bar. Need less to say, I don't want to work for a firm that is a joke. My time is too valuable to be wasted.

Out of nowhere, Beethoven's "Love Song" blares graciously from my phone. That's Charlie's assigned ringtone. I assigned that one to him because that was his and mom's favorite to dance to and well, I like it too. Charlie is my other dad. My biological dad and Renee were together for only a short time. They just fought all of the time. They were both unhappy. So, mom moved on, and met Charlie. Even though they weren't together for too long either, I still liked Charlie and he's always treated me like I was his own daughter. Especially when my dad died when I was only fourteen years old. I got all of my biological dad's possessions being that I _was_ his only child. But I had to live with mom until I was of legal age.

"Hey dad! What's up?"

"I just left the station. How is everything going with the job hunt?" Charlie asks.

"Honestly, it sucks right now. All of them that I've found so far are an insult."

"Weeell, you'll find something. Uh, listen, I've got to talk with you about something." He tells me.

"Okay. What's up? Is everything okay? What's wrong?" I ask with sudden curiosity and concern.

Charlie laughs slightly at my reaction.

"Everything is fine, Amy. Nothing to worry about."

"Do you promise? I mean, dad if you ever need any help then it's no problem for me. I have plenty in savings." I tell him.

"No, it's not that. I promise that everything is good. Better than good actually. I've been asked to be an FBI investigator." He informs me.

"WOW Dad! That kicks ass!"

"Yeah, thanks. So, I was calling to ask a favor of you."

"A favor?" I asked confused again. He just said that everything was good.

"Yeah. Bella came here to finish up school-"

"Oh no! Don't tell me she got kicked out of Forks High before school even starts!" I interrupted.

"No. Be Patient."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry Dad."

"It's okay, Sweetheart. So, Bells is here and I've got to go to Washington D.C. for training for the new job. I really feel uncomfortable with her being here all alone and because she's already registered at Forks High, I really don't want to send her there. She can't go back to Phoenix. Well, I mean she can, but sh-…"

"Dad!" I say loudly to interrupt his blabbering. I see where Bella gets it from. "Dad, relax. It's not like you're asking me to commit murder. I'll be out there sometime tomorrow afternoon. No problem. Is that okay? I could wait if you needed me to."

I heard Charlie sigh with relief. "No. That's perfect. Okay, then. Good. Well, give me a call back to let me know when you'll be arriving. You can stay at the house. We can make room for you in Bella's room or the couch." He tells me.

"Uh…Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I. Don't. Think. So. I'm sorry, but that's just a little too cramped up for me. I'll get a house out there, but I'll discuss all of that with you later. I'm pulling up at home. I've got to pack."

"Okay, Sweetheart. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Dad."

After pulling into the garage, I notice that the girls hadn't made it home yet. I proceed with going upstairs to my room, into my closet, grabbed my gym bag, and started packing everything that I would need for the next few days. As I'm packing, I call Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport and book a flight to Seattle. Seattle is the nearest city with a decent airport. After I find a suitable house, I will come back for some things. Of course, I won't be selling my biological father's house. The house in Forks will be like a vacation house.

As I'm finishing up with packing, I hear the garage door opening. Good, I'll go meet my room mates and fill them in.

We all enter the kitchen at the same time.

"Ladies, I have some short notice news. Where do you want to discuss it at? Because it's going to have some effect on us all."

"Let's talk about it in here. I'm in the need of some chocolate." Kristin says.

"Mmmmm…..sounds gooood." Kristina agrees.

I grab a seat on one of the stools along the bar, where Katie sat.

I tell them every detail of what's going on and what I'm planning to do.

"Ooh I wanna go!" Kristina practically begs.

"I'm coming, too." Katie intercepts.

"I need a vacation." Kristin says.

"Huh? No way! Why?"

"Cuz we can. Besides we've been itchin to meet your mini-me." Kristina informs me.

"Besides the fact that we don't have anything better to do." Kristin says.

"And you?" I look at Katie. "What are you so quiet about? You don't have an excuse for wanting to come along? Don't you have a job?"

"Yea. They'll get over it. I'm up for vaca anyway and I need a break from the same old scenery." Katie responds.

"Well. I guess we're all moving to Forks for a while."

"Wait! What's gonna happen with this house?" Kristin wonders aloud.

"Hmmm…." I absent-mindedly say out loud as I think about everything for a brief moment.

I haven't actually had enough time to think things through since my roommates decided that they were joining me on my little visit. One thing is certain. I will _NOT_ sell this house. This is something that my biological father worked so hard for. I refuse to disrespect him that way. Also, it wouldn't make much sense to move _everything_ out there. See, this house is unique. My father had this house built to his satisfaction, but he had it built so that I would enjoy it as well. He didn't have it built until he was in his later years and he knew that he wouldn't need it for too long. God bless him. This house is made out of some of the finest stone. It was definitely meant to last a long while. It's two stories in height, a four car garage, a mud room, a large kitchen, a kitchenette on the second floor, a nice size dining room, a breakfast area or a nook as some call it, a library, a living room, a family room, two sitting rooms, a study, an arbor, a music room, a theater, a game room, a master bedroom with a master bathroom, and three regular sized bedrooms each with their own bathroom. The house has a few other things here and there, but those are just the main parts. All of which are spectacular! When I first walked through the entire house, it all completely took my breath away. I won't even get into my roommates reactions.

"I got it!" I say aloud.

"It's about time! I'm getting grey hairs over here." Kristina says as she's removing brownies from the oven.

"Be easy. If you have grey hairs, then you had those before now without _any_ help from me. I've been tellin you to chill out with all of those late night aerobics and mating calls." I say before all of us breakout in laughter. Also, before Kristina karate-chops me in my boob.

"OW!" I yell with laughter.

"HA! I gotcha!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, payback is a bitch. Keep that in mind homie." I warn her. "Now, be serious and pay attention."

I tell them of how I decided to keep the house out of respect for my father and keep all of it's furnishings within it. We'll just hire someone to keep it clean and to keep it up in working order while we're away. Then when we come back to Athens, we'll do the same for the house that we buy in Forks. Good deal.

Now that everything is settled, I call dad back to let him know about all of my travel info and about my roommates moving out there with me. I told him to keep my visit a surprise with Bella. I believe that it would be interesting to see her reaction. I smile to myself as I imagine it.

After I was off of the phone with dad, I log online to find a good hotel to stay at while I'm in Forks without a house. I also make a reservation for a rental car until I can get either one of mine out there. I absolutely refuse to be without a way to come and go as I please. As soon as I get those necessities taken care of, I go through some of the real estate in Forks and print out the ones that I found interesting. My roommates and I agreed that while I was away in Forks, that they would find a good cleaning crew and take care of things here while I'm taking care of things in Forks. Looks like I may have the easier job.

After printing out a few things, I notice the time as I yawn. It's almost one o'clock in the morning. I head up to my room to grab some sleep. I've got to be up by 6 AM to be at the airport in time to board the plane. I get myself prepared for bed and set my alarm clock. It's going to be more of a nap than resting for the night.

I wake up to the sound of someone making an announcement over the loud speaker that we'll be landing in Seattle within the next ten or fifteen minutes. I don't even remember getting out of my bed, much less riding to the airport, being at the airport, or even getting on the plane. However, I remember that I did try to eat something. I took a bite of a turkey sandwich and had to run to the closest bathroom to throw up. It was that terrible. Ugh!

I peek at my cell phone to see what time it is. It's 2:20 PM, but the clock at the front of the plane claims that it is 11:20 AM. That will be difficult to get used to. The time difference.

After I get off of the plane, grab my bags, and go through all of the hassles of being at an airport, I head to the front of the airport to meet dad. All along I'm trying to get in touch with Bella. Why the hell isn't she answering her phone? I give up trying to call her, so I just send her several text messages until I finally get bored with that. _UGH! What the hell_?

I finally reach the front of the air port to find dad sitting right up front. He runs to me to help me with my bags.

"How many weeks are you staying again?" Dad asks.

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"I was just curious as to how long you were going to be here before you actually decide to move out here. You have quite a bit of luggage here." He says.

"Oh. I told you. Only a few days, but the more I bring now, the less that I will need to pack into the U-haul. The less I have to pack in a U-haul, the more I'll save by getting a smaller U-haul."

"Okay. I was just wondering about you for a moment there."

By this point, we're in the God forsaken police car headed for Forks. At least I'm up front this time. As this thought crosses my mind, I get shivers from my head to my toes. So, in order to pass time as we try to beat traffic out of Seattle, make it through Port Angeles, and head to Forks, I decide to try for _any_ form of conversation.

"Hey, Dad? Have you talked to Bella?"

"No, I haven't. I can't seem to get her on her phone or the phone at the house. Why?

"Because I haven't been able to get a hold of her either. Talk or text."

"Well….hm" He says, "I'll try again when we get closer so that I can pull over. You know it's not safe to talk on your cell phone while driving. I wouldn't even have one if you girls didn't insist on it a couple of years ago." He says to me as he peeks at me out the corner of his eye. Always a dad, but always a cop.

"Dad. I am _always_ careful with my driving. Trust me, when you're a police chief's daughter, there isn't any room for mistakes. EVER-RY-THING is known and criticized. _AND_ occasionally scrutinized. It doesn't matter if that police chief dad lives in the same state or not. _Ugh!_"

"Just checking on you. I have to, you live so far away." He tells me. "Thank goodness Bella is living here. Now only half of my mind is gone instead of all of it." He always says that he's lost his mind whenever we're not close by him. He tends to have a strange sense of humor. Most times it's like most dads, a dull sense of humor.

After a while of talking with dad, I decide that I'll just sit and watch out the window until we get to Forks.

I really don't know how much time passed, I just know that it felt like forever until dad pulled over on the side of the road and pulled his cell phone out of the console between the two front seats.

"Are we in Forks?"

"Yeah. We're actually just right around the corner from the house. I thought that it would be the best time to give Bella a call."

He holds the phone to his ear for a few seconds and then starts scrolling through his call log. When he finds the number that he's looking for, he presses the call button and returns the phone to his ear.

"What are you doing, Bells? Why haven't you answered your phone or the house phone?" Dad asks with concern. "Bella, calm down." He says with a stern voice. Bella must have said something smartass. "Are you dressed and ready to go?" As he says this, dad pulls off of the side of the road and continues to round the corner onto the next road. "I'm pulling into the drive way now." He says, literally narrating his actions and then hangs up. I step out of the police car to walk up to the house. As I reach the bottom of the front porch steps, Bella runs out of the front door, nearly slamming the door behind her.

We practically run to each other and wrap our arms around each other, as if we've never met.

Bella releases what sounds like a long awaited sigh of relief and says, "Oh God, I've missed you!"

"I know! I've missed you, too homie." I say in a weak voice. I am doing all that I can to keep the tears from swelling up. "Now, c'mon! I'm freakin starving! The plane's food was some nasty shit!" I tell her as the bile comes back up my throat with the memory.

We crawl into the police car and dad takes us to the diner. I am unbelievably stoked to be able to see her and Dad. It's been way, way too long!

So, we get to the diner, proceed to explain to Bella what's going on, and have lunch.

After we leave the diner, dad drops us off at Newton's Rentals. Bella and I chat with this guy named Mike before Mr. Newton himself comes out to introduce me to my rental. As we walk outside, Bella grabs a seat on the sidewalk while Mr. Newton and I talk cars. I was really surprised to see that for such a small town, Newton's Rentals had some really nice and up to date cars.

At one point, I look over at Bella and she looks as if she's deep in thought, but kind of sad all at the same time.

Finally Mr. Newton decides that he's had enough to say. I head to where Bella is sitting and squeal with excitement "And we're ready for take off!"

When I reach her, shake the keys in the air and say with a little giggle "It's a Cadillac baby! And _not_ just any Cadillac! It's a muthafuckin' pearly white 2008 Cadillac CTS _with_ tinted windows _and_ a bangin system! Try that on for size bitches!" I hope that made her perk up, because I'm excited!

We have a little chat before I pull her up from where she is sitting and we start our hunt of a house with enough potential to satisfy my tastes. I mean, don't get me wrong, dad's house is great, but that's home and nobody _wants_ to go back to living at home once they've been out on their own for awhile. Especially once you get used to living with things like I've had for the passed 7 years or so.

When we get into the car, my phone starts to sing. Katie was calling to check on me. My room mates haven't heard from me since I got on the plane and they were curious as to whether or not I made it.

After we drive around for about five hours, going from house to house, looking at the house that I looked at online and then some that we found while just driving around, we decide that it's getting a little late.

We get to the house, dad has beaten us there and ordered a pizza. I sit around with them for a couple of hours until I get sleepy. I tell them all good night, give them both a hug, and head to my hotel to check in. What a day! With a smile on my face, I can't help but to think that tomorrow is going to be even more exciting.


End file.
